Christmas Peace
by sammi117
Summary: Five years after the Final Battle the four great Exorcists meet again. (one-shot)


**AN: so I know I said I wouldn't work on anything until When Two Worlds Collide is done, but I really wanted to write this for Christmas. This is a one-shot and it's going to stay a one-shot. And it will take place five years after the "Final Battle." So read and enjoy! Oh and by the way, it may seem like it but there is actually no pairings in this story. Just really strong friendships.**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot.**

~~**Christmas Peace**~~

Five years.

It has been five years since Lavi had last seen _anyone_ from the Black Order, much less his three best friends.

The train he was on trudged along as the Bookman watched the scenery go by with disinterest. His hand came up to play with black communicator earring, which had long since gone offline. He actually wasn't supposed to have it but Lenalee had managed to smuggle his, Allen's, and Kanda's, out and keep her own. In his back pocket, he knew the Ace card that Allen had given him to replace the other one that had been destroyed in the Final Battle was hidden, and around his left arm, tied snug, was one of Kanda's hair ties. Around his neck on a leather band was a wooden charm with a dragon engraved onto it that he had made.

Through the years, those four items stayed with him no matter how much it irked his mentor or what name he took. And they had given him the strength he needed to go through the ceremony to become a full-blown Bookman.

The name of his stop blared out and Lavi stood. He waited by the door and when the train pulled into the station he was the first one off. He walked through the bustling streets of the moderate village to the woods he still knew. When he was under the cool shade of the trees, he quickly found one of the paths that would lead to a familiar cliff. As he walked he thought back to the day five years ago when the four of them left each other.

******Flashback******

Lavi sat on one of the couches in _their_ lounge and waited for his three best friends. He looked around the lounge and felt a pang in his heart at the thought of leaving. Nevertheless, there was no reason to stay anymore; the war had been fought and won, the Exorcists healed; the Earl, Noah, and Akuma gone, the Innocence also gone, having done its job.

He fingered the cross shaped scars on his wrists. He had become a Crystal type despite Bookman telling him not to. He gave a lopsided smile as he remembered the Bookman's anger, but he could never regret the decision he made.

He heard the scuff of a footstep and looked up to see Allen, who gave him a sad smile, which he returned. The Bookman apprentice took in his friend's appearance. His hair was slightly longer but still a snow-white color, his skin slightly more tan than when they had first met. He had gotten taller too so he came up to Kanda's height but still shorter than Lavi. His silver eyes, that were slightly dashed through with gold, looked at Lavi with a warmth and friendship he would miss dearly. The crimson scar that used to be so vivid against the left side of his face was now washed out and hardly noticeable. Black swirls went up his left arm and his nails were still black, but normal length and a cross-shaped scar puckered the back of his hand, all that was left of his Innocence.

Allen had changed the most in the two years he had known him. He watched as Allen came and sat next to him and leaned against his side placing his head on his shoulder. Lavi smiled softly and placed a soft kiss on his head. Allen sighed and snuggled closer.

A few more minutes passed in comfortable silence before Lenalee and Kanda joined them. Lenalee's hair had grown to just past her shoulders, her violet eyes staring at him and Allen with sadness, and the scars on her ankles left by her Innocence vivid against her pale skin. Kanda's long hair was free from its usual high ponytail and it framed his face. His cobalt blue eyes, usually cold, now showed warmth with just the four of them, the cross-shaped scars on his forearms shown proudly.

They sat down on the couch across from him and Allen.

They sat in silence for a moment until Lenalee broke it. "I guess this is it," she said softly. "After this we won't be together anymore." Lavi swallowed painfully, trying not to cry. Lenalee sniffed softly before digging into her pocket. "Here," she held out her hand and four familiar black earrings lay on her palm. "They're offline, but I couldn't let them go into the trash."

Allen was the first to grab his. He clipped it on as Lavi and Kanda grabbed theirs. Lavi clipped his on and watched the other two clip theirs on.

Allen was the next one to speak. He pulled a deck of cards out of his pocket. "Here," he spoke, voice a little strained. "Lavi I know that Ace you had was destroyed in the battle so here." He gave Lavi the Ace card. Lavi took it and this time he couldn't hold back the tears. Allen looked at Kanda. "Kanda you've been an Exorcist longer than any of us so that makes you a King." He handed Kanda the card. Kanda took it and stared at it while Allen turned to Lenalee. "Lenalee, you're the best of us and you care for us, you are our Queen." He handed her the card and she took it with tears running down her face. "And I'm the Jack." Allen said tucking the card into an inside pocket of his jacket. He put the rest of the deck on a side table.

Lavi took a deep breath. "My turn then." From a pocket, he took out four leather necklaces. Each on had a medium sized wooden charm on it with an engraving carved in the center. He picked one out and handed it to Lenalee. "That one is for you Lenalee." Her's had a butterfly engraved into it. Lenalee smiled and put it around her neck. Lavi handed the next necklace to Allen. "That one's yours Beansprout." Allen gave him a halfhearted glare before grabbing the necklace and studying the engraving of a masquerade mask on it before putting it on. Lavi tossed Kanda his. "And that's yours Yu." Kanda caught it and studied the twin katanas engraved into it then pulled it on. The last necklace Lavi put around his own neck, the charm had a dragon carved into it.

Finally, it was Kanda's turn. Kanda grabbed the four hair ties that had been hanging around his neck. The silver colored one he tossed to Allen. "Moyashi." Allen glared but didn't say anything and took off his ribbon and replaced it with the hair tie. He tossed the crimson colored one to Lavi, who tied it around his left arm, "Usagi." He handed the purple one to Lenalee. "Lenalee." She smiled and pulled her hair back in a ponytail. The last one, a cobalt blue, Kanda used to tie up his hair.

Just then, the intercom turned on and Reever's voice was heard. "Everyone needs to leave the building now. We're about to close it up." The four friends looked at each other before getting up and leaving the lounge together.

When they were outside, they went off to the side away from everyone else. Lenalee spoke up, "Me and my brother are going back to China. Where are you guys going?"

"I'm going to finish my apprenticeship and become a Bookman." Lavi answered.

"I'm going to Japan to open a dojo." Kanda said.

They looked at Allen, who shrugged. "I'm going back to the village I was born in, maybe look for my birth parents and just travel around."

Lenalee nodded and spoke. "Let's make a promise: five years from now on Christmas lets meet up again. At the old Headquarters."

They all looked at each other.

"I promise." Allen said.

"I promise." Kanda said next.

Lavi nodded slowly. "Come hell or high water I'll be there, I promise."

Lenalee beamed. "I promise."

****Flashback end****

Lavi finally broke through the trees and when he looked up, there they were. His three best friends. Allen's hair was longer, reaching his shoulders and held back by a silver hair tie, the necklace Lavi carved for him around his neck. Lenalee's hair went down to her waist put part of it was tied up with the purple hair tie and she also wore her necklace. Kanda's hair was pulled up in its usual high ponytail and he wore his necklace.

Lavi felt a laugh escape him and he broke into a run. When he reached them, he slung one arm around Allen's neck and the other around Kanda's while Lenalee wrapped her arms around his waist. Allen and Kanda wrapped their arms around Lenalee and Lavi and all four of them pressed close to each other.

Lavi felt tears fall down his face and held on tighter, reveling in the answering squeezes. "_God_, I missed you guys." He whispered brokenly.

And there, standing in the arms of the people he loved most in the world and listening to them whisper their love to him he knew that this was what peace felt like.

~*The End*~

**AN: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays people. Review please.**


End file.
